


Small Bump

by wayiiseelife



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: 2009, After Season Seven, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Logan Needs A Hug, Love, OTP Feels, Pregnancy, Rory Needs A Hug, She Said Yes, Unplanned Pregnancy, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Small Bump by Ed SheeranI thought this was going to be a one shot but this turned into something more.





	Small Bump

OTP Prompt: Small Bump by Ed Sheeran 

Couple: Logan Huntzberger and Lorelai “Rory” Gilmore

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

AN: Set two years after Season 7 in 2009. She said “yes” and is living her dream of being a journalist. He loves, supports her in every way as he is working for his father in New York City.

\-- Small Bump --

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore (Huntzberger soon - she reminds herself.) leaves the convenience store in a rush. She was happy that the Huntzberger flat (shared between the all of the Huntzberger family when whoever was in the family was in the city.) was only a couple blocks away from the small store.

She says hello to the doorman, Eric, before hurrying up to the family flat. Her hands shake when she uses the key to let herself in. She slips off her flats at the doorway, hanging up her jacket and bag on the gold painted hooks.

She sighs. She heads to the bathroom.  She closes the door behind her and locking it, out of habit.

Might as well get this over, she thinks to herself.

She hated the feeling of doing this alone. She wanted the love of her life here, needed him here. But she couldn’t think of a reason to go home early or ask her fiance to leave New York City for a couple days. She knew she could wait two weeks until she arrived back home, but she didn’t want to wait. 

She wanted to know now.

She needed to know.

She wanted to plan things. If this came out that she was with child, many things would change in life.

She looks in the mirror for a moment, wondering if the paleness of her skin was in her head or not.

She takes the plastic bag from the store, digging through the bag and grabbing the three pregnancy tests she brought. She didn’t think one or two would be enough, she thought maybe three test could convince her. That and a doctor's appointment.

Would her insurance even cover a doctor's appointment in London?

She takes each test out of each package, peeing on each stick and setting them on the sink. She sets down toilet seat, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Many thoughts passing through her head. She hated that many thoughts that passed through her head were bad.

Her mind wanders to her fiancé, would he hate her? They were always so careful. Well, they were almost always careful expect the few times that they were both so drunk that they did not care about a condom but the pleasure they both desired instead.

She wondered if she were pregnant, would this mess up things between them? They have been together for a little more than five years, she hoped this would not mess anything up.

She looks at each test, she had no answer yet. Her eyes close for a moment as she takes a shaky breath. How does each minute passing by feel like it is an hour passing by?

Her cellphone rings, making her jump. She searches through her hoodie pocket, grabbing the phone and picking it up. “Hello!” A voice greets her before she could say anything.

“Hi. This is a surprise.”

“I just missed your voice.” Logan Huntzberger says honestly to his fiancé of two years. He disliked very much that they had such a long engagement, wanting to make the woman of his dreams his wife, but he understood why they were waiting. “Are you alright?”

She shakes her head, forgetting the man can not see him. “I am. Tired…”

“Early bedtime tonight?”

“I think so.” She says honestly. “I need to find some blankets though.”

“No one has come to fix the heat yet? They were suppose to be there when you were at work.” Logan sighs, angrily. He hated that he couldn’t be there to take care of her needs. “I can call the emergency number. Get someone there tonight for you.”

“No.” Rory says softly. “Please don’t. I am in no mood for company. I just want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“What are you up to tonight?”

“Finn is back from the land down under. We are going out to welcome him.”

“Send my love.” 

“I always do.” There is humor in his voice. “Are you alright?”

“I promise. I am okay.” She whispers. “Just sleepy. You go to get ready to go out. I am  going to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you.” Logan says, hanging up the phone.

Rory slides the phone back in her pocket. She looks over to the test.

Every single test coming out positive.

“Fuck…” She breathes out. 

**_“You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life_ **

**_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes.”_ **

Rory’s hand shakes the next morning as she waits for her other half to pick up the phone.

She only had two weeks to New York, home, where he was but she could not wait. She had to tell someone. 

“Ace! Did you miss me already?” A happy - maybe drunk or sleepy, she thinks remembering the time - Logan yells through the phone. “What are you doing?” The clock just turned seven am here in London, England and with the time difference, it was just two am in New York City.

“Just getting up. Well, that’s a lie. I can’t sleep. I couldn’t sleep.” She mumbles and she wonders if he could hear the worry, the stress in her voice.

“Why not?” Logan says, his tone of voice changing to worry.

“I have some news. I think good news. Well, maybe really good news. And I just want to tell you but you are in New York and I am at the stupid flat in stupid London…” She wipes the small tears out of her eyes quickly.

“Tell me now.” He says quietly, wondering what could be so important.

“Did I wake you?” She asks in a child’s whisper. She is trying to change the conversation. She shouldn’t of called, she really wanted to do this in person. She should have waited.

“Rory…” He warns, making sure that he uses her name so she knows this is important.

“I’m pregnant.” She blurts out. “I’m pregnant and I am scared as hell. And the one person I need is across the ocean…”

Her voice breaks. She can’t help the tears anymore, they slide down her face. She hears a voice on the other, calming her body down right away. “This is good news, Rory. Very good. I know you can’t see my face right now but I am smiling so big right now. I just want to kiss you, hug you and protect you and little one…” He frowns for a moment, hearing the soft sob. “I can change things around. I only have two appointments today and they can be rescheduled. I’m calling the jet as soon as I hang up the phone and I am coming to London. I will be in London by tonight.” He promises.

“Logan…” She begins.

“Don’t you dare try to argue.” He says. “You need me. And I need to be there.”

“I love you…”

“I love you so much, Ace.” He says back, right away.


End file.
